


accidental kisses

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bunker, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidently kisses Castiel as he leaves the bunker and neither of them are sure how to react.</p><p>Based on this tumblr post http://slytheringsnake.tumblr.com/post/59695610472/sam-and-dean-preparing-for-a-hunt-and-telling-cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental kisses

Since Castiel had shown up Dean had been avoiding hunts. It had been two months and he'd only taken one job because it involved kids and he was the only one in the area but Sam was insisting they get out into the world again and eventually Dean agreed. They started packing and Dean made a list of things for Cas to do in case of emergency and left sticky notes with his phone number all over the bunker.

  
"You call me if anything goes wrong." He was practically being dragged out of the bunker but he stopped to fix Cas' tie.

  
"Yes Dean." Dean smiles.

  
"Don't forget to eat and make sure you sleep." Castiel sighs softly.

  
"I know Dean. I'll take care of myself." Dean smiles at him and leans in kissing him softly.

  
"Good, bye Cas." Then the door was shut leaving a ridiculously happy Castiel standing frozen in the entrance to the bunker. Dean climbed into the car and suddenly froze.

  
"Did I just?" Dean asks dumbfound. Sammy was grinning like he just won the lottery.

  
"Yes, yes you did." Sam snorts a laugh as Dean nods.

  
"Oh."

Castiel finally moves about five minutes later and when he opens the door the impala is long gone. He spends the next few hours pacing trying to calm down as he thinks over possible reasons for Dean kissing him.

Eventually he decides it must have been a mistake and he settles in front of The TV pouting at his knees. His phone starts ringing and Castiel forces himself to stop pouting long enough to answer it.

  
"Hello Sam is everything alright?"

  
"Sorta."

  
"What does that mean? Is dean hurt?" He feels fear running through his body.

  
"No, no Dean's fine he just freaked himself out is all." The fear is replaced with dread.

  
"Please Sam you can't kick me out of the bunker."

  
"Cas? What are you talking about? Why would we kick you out?" He's blushing now.

"Dean."

  
"Yeah Dean is a wreck because he thinks he just destroyed your friendship I just wanted you to call him and make sure he's okay. He really likes you and just because he can't see that you like him too doesn't mean he should be allowed to think he ruined you're friendship."

  
"I'll call him Sam." He would have, just, later but it turns out he didn't have to. An hour later he got a phone call from a very drunk Dean.

  
"Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean."

"Did you remember to eat?" Castiel felt his heart flutter at the worry.

"Yes Dean I had the hard boiled eggs you left me."

"Good good. You should get to sleep soon."

"Okay Dean I'll sleep."

"Thanks Cas. I love you."

"Love you too Dean. Get some rest." Castiel goes to bed trying to figure out if Dean meant it.

 

Dean hangs up the phone and looks over at Sam shocked.

  
"He said he loved me too." Sam laughed at him.

  
"No shit Dean." Dean curled up in bed smiling like an idiot. Unaware that Castiel was nursing a broken heart at the thought that Dean hadn't meant it.  
Dean texted Cas in the morning smiling.

  
'Busy day today Cas. I'll call you tonight. Don't forget to eat love. '

  
Castiel felt hurt at the thought that Dean was making fun of him. He wasn't expecting much from the call.

"Hey love."

  
"Hello Dean." Castiel sounded devastated.

  
"What's wrong Cas?"

  
"You! You're making fun of me." Dean stares at the ceiling confused.

  
"I am? Do you not like being called love? I won't do it again. I just. I'm so sorry Cas. I'll stop calling you if you'd be more comfortable. I can make Sam check in." Cas was sputtering into the phone in confusion.

"Wait Dean you meant it?"

  
"Of course Cas. I love you." Dean thought it was obvious.

  
"I love you too Dean."  
Castiel slept a lot better that night.


End file.
